Wishes may come true
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: This story is about how two best friends want there wishes to come true. The question is what happens when their wishes really do come true. PikachuxPeach, KirbyxSamus, and MewtwoxZelda. Complete finally.
1. Chapter 1

**Well the day before the start of the Halloween special. So yes I have decided to make this story with three pairings, but there's a twist on some things. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own Melee just the idea of the story.**

If You Wish for Something, it May Came True

It was a very calm day at the smash mansion. Everyone was outside enjoying the day, Peach and Samus where sitting under a tree in the shade.

"So Samus it sure is lovely day out isn't." Peach said, happily.

Samus just sat there for a moment then she said, "Yeah I guess it's pretty nice out today."

"Samus what's wrong?" Peach asked, concerned for her friend.

"Don't worry Peach nothing's wrong, I'm just wondering who I should pair up with if I ever want to go into a team battle." Samus said, looking the other way.

"Yes, I agree with you Samus. It would be nice to find someone to hang out with us." Peach said, sadly.

They then heard tiny footsteps coming towards them, when they turned around Pikachu and Kirby where standing next to each other and they looked nervous about something.

"Hi Peach and Samus we kind of over heard your little talk and we where wondering-" Kirby said, halfway before he stopped.

Pikachu noticed this and he finished has he said, "if you girls won't mind pairing up with us."

Both Peach and Samus said, "Awww, you guys or so cute when you ask silly things."

As Peach and Samus walked away Kirby and Pikachu where shocked that they took the request as a joke, when they where being serious the whole time.

Later on that evening Kirby and Pikachu where both in their room trying to fall a sleep, but it was no use. Kirby then got up and he said, "I wish I was human then maybe Samus would actually take me seriously."

Pikachu then said, "I wish I would be as tall as a normal human then I bet Peach would want to be with me."

They both stared up out the window until they finally fell asleep waiting for the next day to come and for this one to end as soon as possible.

**So how was the first chapter? I don't want to give away much, but all I will say is that the next chapter will unveil whether Kirby's and Pikachu's wishes came true or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two. Oh, boy I'm excited about the story and I'm the one who's writing it. Oh it doesn't matter.**

Chapter 2

Pikachu woke up the next morning with a lot of energy like always, but he noticed that his bed was not as big as it normally was. It was actually the right size. He also noticed that he a bit of muscle and he had on a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket.

Pikachu stood up and said, "Wait a minute I remember last night when Kirby and I wished for this stuff. So if my wish came true than that must mean-. "He stopped midway when Kirby got out of his bed.

He saw Pikachu and said "What happened to you."

When Pikachu just stood there Kirby said, "What?"

Pikachu grabbed him by the arm and put him in front of the mirror. Kirby saw someone with short pink hair that went slightly over his eyes. He wore a green cloak, oranges gloves. He also wore black pants, with blue vest, with a lighter blue shirt under it.

Kirby pointed at himself and said with surprise "Is that me?" He stared and Pikachu "Is that you Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded while Kirby said, "Wow I can't believe that this is for real."

"Neither can I Kirby, but I guess our wishing worked." Pikachu said, waiting for his friend at the door.

Kirby grabbed his sword that he used to use for his cutting edge attack, but now it had the size of a dagger. When they entered the room everyone stopped what they where doing and where in both shock and amazement at what they where seeing.

Peach and Samus where the ones most shocked at what they where seeing.

"Is that Kirby and Pikachu Samus?" Peach said, almost at a lost for words.

"Yes I think it is. At least now we found our partners." Samus said, while for some reason not being able to take her eyes away from Kirby's deep blue eyes.

Mewtwo and Zelda where watching from a distance when Zelda said, "Wow I had no idea that this would happen to Pikachu and Kirby. Did you Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo smirked while he said, "Actually Zelda, I listened to their thoughts yesterday. So I figured that this would happen to them."

"Mewtwo I didn't want you to read people's thoughts anymore." Zelda said.

She than sighed while she said, "Well, at least we may have some other couples to go up against right Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo nodded as they watched Pikachu and Kirby walk towards Peach and Samus.

"Hey Peach. How are you this morning?" Pikachu asked, waving hello.

"Oh um I'm fine Pikachu do you want to find someone to versus with me?" Peach asked, blushing.

Pikachu nodded and them where off. Kirby stared at them for a moment with a smile on his face. When he turned to look at Samus she still did not stop staring at him.

"What's the matter Samus?" Kirby asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I-I there's nothing wrong with me Kirby." Samsu said, blushing like Peach was ealier.

Marth saw Kirby and while he was walking Marth said, "Hey Kirby with your new look you like a thief from my world."

Kirby looked away while he said, "Is that a bad thing or something, because I like this look."

"Oh no Kirby it's not bad at all, because most of thieves I know fight on my side." Marth said, backing up a bit.

As Marth walked away Kirby said, "So Samus do you want to versus Pikachu and Peach in a match?"

"Sure and how about the winners have to versus Mewtwo and Zelda." Samus said, while Mewtwo and Zelda both nodded in agreement.

**So yes now you know what they look like. How will the four friends be able to versus each other? Well, that will be answered tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is the third chapter of the story. I don't have much more to say so here. Although I will say Pikachu knows a few new moves. So here you go.**

Chapter 3

When Kirby and Samus looked at which course was picked for the match. It was the Fountain of Dreams, and Pikachu and Peach where on the other side. The fight started with Samus charging up her gun, while Peach did to hit her, but Samus rolled out of the way.

Kirby and Pikachu on the other were surprising even with each other. After Pikachu hit Kirby with either a Thuderpunch or kick, well Kirby would just recover and hit Pikachu with his dagger.

Peach hit Samus with her golf club, but Samus would kick Peach down. When Peach tried a Peach Bomb Samus rolled out of the way and fire her gun. The blast was so strong that Peach wasn't able to make it back to the stage.

Pikachu used his thunder attack to send Kirby flying, but he was not out of the match just yet. When he got up he charged Pikachu doing many air combos sending the Pokemon out the match.

Whne the four smashers returned they where about to go back to their rooms, when Peach asked, "Pikachu you wouldn't mind hanging out with tomorrow would you?"

"No not at all Peach. I would love to send some time with you." Pikachu said, smiling.

"So um Samus before our match with Mewtwo and Zelda, do you want to hang too." Kirby said, with his hand behind his head.

Samus smiled while she said, "Sure Kirby, I would that very much."

When the girls returned to their rooms they both sighed like they where in love. When Kirby and Pikachu got to their room they both gave each other a high five and sat on their beds.

"Wow I can't believe Peach asked me to spend time with her." Pikachu said, excitement in his voice.

Kirby just smiled while he said, "Well, I'm just glad that Samus said, yes, because I was a bit worried for a minute out there."

Pikachu nodded as they both when to bed waiting for tomorrow to get here.

Meanwhile in Zelda's room Mewtwo and Zelda where having a little talk.

"Alright Zelda, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mewtwo asked, crossing his arms slightly.

"Well, I just wanted to know why you wanted to be with me, it can't just be because I am very good at using magic, is it?" Zelda asked, hoping that he would say no.

Mewtwo looked at her then sighed while he said, "No that is not the real reason why I wanted to be with you."

Zelda then said, "Well, what is the real reason then?" as she said this she mentally sighed with relief.

Mewtwo looked away, then he looked into Zelda's eyes as he said, "Well, there a lot of reasons why I wanted to be with you. The main two reason are because you are both beautiful and very smart when it comes to certain things."

"Do you really mean that Mewtwo?" Zelda asked, walking closer to him.

"Yes. I do mean it Zelda. Everything and much mire." Mewtwo said, also getting closer to her.

Then they both met in the middle of the room with a hug and a kiss. They both knew that somehow that they would be together.

Mewtwo pulled away and said, "Good night Zelda.'

'Good night Mewtwo." Zelda said, as Mewtwo teleported out of her room.

**Awww, wasn't that sweet. By the way Pikachu is actually the same size as Mewtwo. Sorry I didn't say that earlier. Anyway the next chapter is tomorrow, so review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the fourth chapter for everyone to read. So um yeah that's about it for me bye.**

Chapter 4

It was around 6:00 am the next morning when Kirby woke up. He knew that he would probably not be able to fall back asleep, so he left Pikachu's and his room from the window. Which he opened slightly and gently closed it so not to wake up his friend. He quickly ran on top of the roof the mansion, and when he was at the front door he jumped from one level to next. Even though there wasn't that many levels of the mansion Kirby still had a look on his face like he was having fun doing this.

When he was in front of the day he opened it and looked around to see if anyone else was up yet. When he did not hear or see anyone he smirked has he started to run through the mansion while staying inside the shadows so he would not be seen. While he was running he saw Samus standing while she said, "You know Kirby for just being turned into a human your not that bad on your feet."

Kirby came out into the light and said, "Well, I guess I take it you couldn't sleep anymore either Samus?"

"No I couldn't and to be honest I could not sleep anymore because well I-." Samus said, midway before she stopped.

Kirby was next when said, "What is it Samus? You know you can tell me anything."

Samus turned and said, "I just could not stop thinking about you for some reason."

After she said this Samus looked at the floor, Kirby gently said, "Samus."

He then rapped one arm around her while he said, "You do know that I've liked you since that last tournament right?"

"Well yea, but I just did not know how to react if you would have told me that last year." Samus said, looking straight at Kirby.

"Well, now you know how I feel, so how do you feel about me?" Kirby asked, a bit worried about what she might say.

"Samus turned around and started to walk away while she said, "Don't worry Kirby. You'll find out how I feel about you after our match."

When she was around the corner she sighed again wanting to tell him how she felt after he told her that he liked her. She however, wanted him to say that he loved her instead of just liking her.

Later on that day Pikachu and Peach where outside by the hedge maze, and Peach wondering why of all places did Pikachu bring her here.

"So Peach are you ready to go in the maze and find me?" Pikachu asked, smirking at her.

Peach nodded while she tought to herself, "_Why not this could turn out to be fun."_

Pikachu then ran through the maze to the middle while he shouted, "When every your ready Peach I'll be waiting."

So Peach started to go to the right and then straight, then left then right, and when she went to the right again it was a dead end. She then went back and instead continued to go straight, until she went to the left, she then saw the opening to the middle of the maze. She walked inseide while Pikachu still had a grin on his face.

"Hey there, you finally made it. I have something I want to tell you." Pikachu said, standing right in front of her.

"Really what is it Pikachu?" Peach asked, with a smile on her face.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I like you that's all." Pikachu said, with his hand behind his head.

Peach was silent for a minute then she said, "Oh, Pikachu I like you too."

Pikachu smiled even bigger than before and then they both walked out of the maze hand in hand heading in to see the final match.

**Aww, with these this chapter and the last one almost everyone has said their real feelings. All but Samus, don't worry the next chapter is the final chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here is the last chapter in this story. I wonder who will win the match between Kirby/Samus and Mewtwo/Zelda. Well, instead of wasting more time here it is for all of you to um read, yeah read.**

Chapter 5

The two teams ended up at the Final Destination course. The fight started with Kirby slashing at Mewtwo with his dagger. Mewtwo was able to recover and sent a charged attack sending Kirby flying. While Kirby was in the air Mewtwo started to charge up his shadow ball.

Samus and Zelda where fighting on the other side of the course. Zelda tried to use Din's Fire on Samus, but she rolled out of the way. Samus turned in a morph ball again and set a bomb on top of Zelda. However, Zelda blocked the attack with Naryu's Love.

Samus's gun had been charged since the match had started, so she fired it, but it did not hit Zelda because she side stepped it. It did hit Mewtwo when he was able to fire his charged shadow ball at Kirby. Mewtwo was out of the match and so Samus grabbed Zelda with her grappling hook and Kirby delivered the final blow. Kirby and Samus had won the match.

When the four returned to the mansion Kirby grabbed Samus's hand and took her to back fountain. Samus just stared at him while he said, "Samus I have a confession to make."

"Yes, Kirby what is it?" Samus asked, not really sure what he would say.

Kirby turned around said, "Samus I don't like you. I love you."

"Y-you do Kirby?" Samus asked, token aback by the quick response.

"Yes actually ever since the first tournament. Once this one started I knew that I did in fact love you with all of my heart." Kirby said, then he kissed her gently on the lis.

When pulled away Samus blushed while she said, "I love you too Kirby."

After this heart warming moment however, Pikacchu and Peach came up to them. The four decided to take a walk around the other parts of the mansion. While they where walking the two couples knew that this would not have happened if they would have had a strong friendship with someone else.

**Well, there it was. By the way Kirby turning into a human is different then another story that I will be making. He was by a wish, but the other is by fate. Sorry started to focus on Unthinkable Love II there for a moment. Anyway review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
